


The Bathroom

by greenikat89



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bathtubs, Fluff, Gen, Humor, M/M, Marauders Friendship, Marauders' Era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-11
Updated: 2016-12-11
Packaged: 2018-09-07 20:06:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8814472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greenikat89/pseuds/greenikat89
Summary: Peter hears an earful and cowers in fear wondering what is going on behind the door. Is someone just showering or is something much, much worse going on?





	

**Author's Note:**

> This work was originally written in 2006. I'm just transferring it over so everything is on my new account.

Peter sighed climbing up the Gryffindor stairs to his room. He had just finished his extra tutoring with Professor McGonagall and all he wanted to do was relax on his bed. Pushing the door open he dropped his books on the floor and kicked off his shoes as he plopped down on the feather mattress.

He pulled out a magazine on the new sweets that Honeydukes was coming out with soon and licked his lips picturing the chocolate peanut butter marbles on page eight. They now had a strawberry coating that made them bounce. His stomach grumbled at the thought of food. Peter reached a hand under his bed to pull out his stash of candy. He flipped open the lid of his box and was surprised to find it empty. Had he gone through them so quickly?

He pouted looking longingly at the glossy photo wishing there was some type of spell to make pictures real. Unfortunately there wasn't and Peter was forced to suffer without acid pops, lemon drops, or even a chocolate frog.

Although, Peter thought sitting up, Remus always, always had chocolate somewhere. That boy had some sort of chocolate obsession so there was bound to be some around. Peter's eyes slid to the trunk at the foot of Remus' bed. Remus wouldn't mind if he took just one, Peter reasoned sidling up to the chest. He wouldn't even notice if he took a teeny tiny itty-bitty little piece; the boy had loads of the stuff.

Peter looked around guiltily but pried open the lid. He sifted through the clothes looking for anything resembling the sweet substance. It had to be around here somewhere. Ah-ha. Peter pulled out a long red and gold box and opened it. His eyes grew wide at the amount of chocolate in the seemingly small box. It was endless.

He was having a hard time choosing what to eat first, the red and white striped one or the fluffy quill shaped one, when he heard a muffled scream. "Stop that!" someone shouted.

Peter dropped the box and slammed down the lid. "I'm sorry, I-I just wanted to-" he began to say when another scream cut him off. He spun around trying to figure out where the screaming was coming from when a series of thumps directed his gaze towards the closed bathroom door.

He made his way over curiously, his chocolate craving forgotten for the moment. "Hold still!" someone shouted. This was followed by a series of bangs and thumps. Peter winced as he heard the shattering of glass breaking. Who was in there?

"It's not so bad!" More crashes and the sound of things breaking. Who was that? "You have to be clean!" someone yelled clearly though the door. "Come on! The water is nice. It's just the way you like it!"

Well this was getting interesting. Peter pressed his ear to the door to hear better. He heard more shouting and crashes followed by a frustrated sigh. "Get in the tub!" Peter could hear a flurry of things breaking as someone was chased around the room. He flinched when something heavy connected with the door.

"Hey stop that! No don't pu- you're ripping my shirt off! Stop!" Peter could hear the ripping of cloth, a scream, and then the splash of water. "Oh I see that laugh, don't think this will stop me. I may be shirtless but I'm still giving you a bath!" As animalistic wail sounded making Peter think someone were killing cats.

"You needed this! There was no way I was letting you sleep with me like this!"

Peter's eyes grew as round as saucers. "Don't give me that look!" Perhaps it was a lover's spat? He winced as more glass shattered followed by a stream of curses. But who did he know who was dating?

"Now get in that tub! Don't make me force you in!" That voice sounded familiar. "Ow! My leg!" More crashes and the sound of things falling and breaking ensued. "Stop. Biting. My. _Arm!_ " Peter pressed closer to the door to see if he knew that voice when something huge slammed against the door making him fall backwards. He could hear more screams as someone was scratching desperately against the door. "I got you, you jerk! Get in that tub!" Peter could hear something being dragged across the floor before something hit the water.

The most Merlin-awful screaming started then and Peter backed away from the door in fright. It sounded almost like Remus when he transformed into his werewolf form and Peter checked the window to see if it was a full moon out. Of course it wasn't because it was daylight and the full moon was a couple weeks away, but Peter wasn't too sure as he ran back to his bed and hid under the covers shaking in fear. He closed his eyes and pressed his hands over his ears tightly to block out the tortured wails that kept rising in pitch.

He cowered there under his covers with his eyes screwed shut and his hands clamped around his ears trying to think happy thoughts. Just when he thought he couldn't take it any longer the noises stopped abruptly. Peter cracked open his eyes and stuck his head from under the covers and watched the door nervously. It was still firmly shut and Peter wondered if anyone was coming out when the door swung open and a shirtless, wet, but clearly smug Remus walked out.

He made his was over to his bed with a spring in his step as he towel-dried his hair before pulling on a fresh change of clothes. Remus didn't notice the object that fell out of his pant's pocket as he bent down to grab his books before walking out the door to wherever he was heading.

Peter wondered what Remus had done in there when the bathroom door slammed open and a very wet and clearly pissed off Sirius stormed out wearing nothing but a small towel. Sirius spotted the bottle on the floor and glared at it hatefully before angrily grabbing some clothes and walking back into the bathroom with a slam of the door.

Peter looked at the bathroom door furtively before cautiously made his way over and picking up the object off the floor. It was a small purple bottle that was sadly crushed and had numerous bite marks on it. He squinted and could just make out the words beneath all the suds: Flea Shampoo.


End file.
